Summer Vacation
by gleefreak102
Summary: What happens when Blaine invites Kurt to stay at his beach house during the summer? Please Review. Summary is not as good as story!  :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story that was prompted by KarateKid1018. Thanks so much for the idea. The review is on my story Christmas Gift. Hope you enjoy.(Oh, and Kurt and Blaine are not dating in this Story Right now)**

"Hey, Kurt." says Blaine as he walks up to him in the Lima Bean.

"Oh, Hey. I need your help. Good thing you showed up here now. Haha. Anyways, What is your favorite name for a bird?" Kurt says not even lifting his head from stirring his hot steaming coffee.

"Ok, umm. Why?" Blaine asks as he stifles a laugh.

"Yeah, haha Blaine. No, I was thinking we should get a new bird so if anyone else joins the warblers this year they can take care of a bird like I did." Kurt suggests.

"Ok, Umm…Pavarotti was nice but that was an original name. What about Melody or if It is a guy…Roger?" Blaine suggests a big toothy grin on his face.

"Ok, To the internet it is. " Kurt says completely serious.

"Oh, I have to ask you something too. Would you enjoy coming to our families beach house with me this summer?My parents always allow me to bring one friend." Blaine asks.

"Well, that sounds fun. Oh what about Harmony for a girl and umm maybe I should just get a girl bird." Kurt laughs.

"Yeah, that might help," Blaine laughs.

"Anyways Kurt. We leave this weekend so you have to ask your dad today. Then if he says ok you can't start packing." Blaine adds.

"Ok, I'll ask him tonight. I do need a nice summer vacation. It's been a while since I've been to the beach." Kurt smiles.

"Well, See you tomorrow. Oh, and either call me or text me tonight and tell me what he says. My parents told me that have to know if who i'm taking by tomorrow. "Blaine adds.

"Ok, Be expecting a phone call then." Kurt says completely serious.

"K Kurt. Bye." Blaine shouts as he walks out of the door.

**A/N: R&R (: (Read and review)**


	2. Talk With Burt

Chapter 2: Talk With Burt

**A/N: Thank you PorcelineXD for the review. Keep the reviews coming everyone and I will give you a shout out in the chapters! (:**

"Umm, Hey Dad." yells Kurt as he walks through the door and drops his bag. Thoughts are pounding through his mind.

Will hey say I can go? Will he question Blaine? Will be say I can't go? How should I ask him?His thoughts were interrupted by a hello from Burt ringing through the room.

"Umm, Dad. Can I Ask you a question?" Kurt mumbles cautiously.

"Sure Son, Go ahead." Burt says as if it's just a casual conversation.

"Blaine invited me to go to his beach house for a few weeks during the summer. They are leaving in a few days and his parents need to know if i'm going tonight so they can prepare. Blaine always brings one of his friends and he invited me." Kurt says as he crosses his fingers in hope that his dad will say yes.

"Is hey gay?" Burt asks forwardly.

"Umm…Wait what-?" Kurt questions.

"I asked if he was gay." Burt says

"Yeah Dad. He is. But we aren't dating or anything. We're really good friends. Please let me go dad." Kurt nearly shouts.

"Ok, Calm down son. You can go. Just remember to pack all your clothes and plenty of sunscreen-" Burt couldn't finish his sentence before Kurt practically leaped on top of him, hugged him quickly, then mumbled something about texting Blaine.

"Oh Boy." Burt mumbles as Kurt runs out of the room.

GLEE - LINE - BREAK - GLEE - LINE - BREAK - GLEE - LINE - BREAK

Kurt grabs his phone and bag as he sprints upstairs to his bedroom.

Hey Dad said I could go. So excited. -K

That's great. I'll go tell my parents right now. -B

Cool. So whatcha doing? -K

Oh. Not much. Just starting to pick out my clothes for the trip which will be even better since your there. -B

Aww. Your sweet. haha. I should probably start picking out clothes since we leave in about 3 days. -K

Kay. Meet for Coffee. Lima Bean. 7:15 -B

K. Night Blaine. Bye. -K

**A/N: Please Read and Review! If I get some reviews i'll give you shout outs in the next chapter. :)**


	3. Beach House

**Chapter 3: Beach House**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming. If you review i'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. (:**

Kurt finishes putting all his clothes into the suitcase and zipped it up. His dad would drive him over to Blaine's house and they would leave from there.

"I'm ready, Dad." Kurt shouts as he grabs his suitcase and lugs it down the stairs.

"Ok, I'll go start the car. Just go and put the suitcase in the trunk and we can leave." yells Burt as Kurt hears the door shut.

Kurt opens the door and runs outside. He opens the trunk and threw the suitcase in the car while he collected his cell phone and i-pod from his pocket.

"Ok, Dad. Let's drive." Kurt says as he hops in the car.

Burt quickly steers the car out of the driveway and on to the road. Kurt places his earbuds in his ear and starts to scroll through his I-pod.

10 minutes later they arrive at Blaine's house.

"Hey Blaine." shouts Kurt as he grabs his suitcase from the trunk and rolls in to Blaine's car.

"Oh, Hey Kurt Just put your suitcase right here beside mine in the trunk. We are finishing collecting things from he house so we can just go ahead and get in the car." Blaine says.

"Ok, Hold on. Let me go say bye to my dad." Kurt expresses.

"Ok, I'll be waiting the car. Blaine shouts as he closes the door.

"Ok, Dad. I'll miss you and see you in 2 weeks." I'll be sure to call you when we get there and a few times this week and next week so you don't stay worried. Oh and Blaine said when we get back he'll just drop me off at our house so you won't have to drive up here. Love you Dad." Kurt says as he gives his dad a quick bear hug and runs off to join Blaine in the car.

Soon after the boys enter the car the Anderson parents enter the car.

"Hi, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't get to say hi before this. We were just trying to get everything in the car and make sure nothing we needed was left." says Amelia Blaine's mom.

"Oh, That's fine. And hello to you both. I'm glad I could come along." Kurt says very nicely.

"We are glad you could join us. Now just sit back and enjoy the ride. We have about 2 hours before we arrive at the beach.

While in the car for 2 hours the boys jam out to medleys by any artists on their i-pods.

GLEE - LINE - BREAK - GLEE - LINE - BREAK - GLEE - LINE - BREAK

"Ok, Boys. We are here. Just grab your luggage from the back and Blaine, show Kurt where everything in the house is like a house tour. Haha." Amelia.

"Ok, Thanks Mom." Blaine says as the boys exit the car.

The boys both grab their luggage and Blaine motions for Kurt to follow him.

They finally arrive at a small room with 2 beds.

"Ok, we of course will share a room this being a small beach house. But there are 2 beds so you can put your stuff on the bed. Then we go out on the beach, or there are plenty of shops around here."

"How about some ice cream?" "Do they have any on the island?" Kurt questions looking like a happy little kid in a candy store when Blaine says yes.

"Ok, Kurt. We can go get some ice cream.

"Ok." Kurt says as he gives Blaine a wide smile.

The 2 boys venture off and enjoy a fun day of ice cream and shopping.

**A/N: Please read and review. (: **


	4. The Beach Rescue

**Chapter 4 of Summer Vacation**

**A/N: I am trying to update as much as possible today because I leave for my Christmas Trip tomorrow and we are staying with family. I think they have internet and if so I can update but If not I am trying to update a lot of stories today. (:**

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt open the door to the Beach house and find a note.<p>

Dear Blaine and Kurt,

We have gone out for the night so we decided to let you too have the cabin to yourselves. You may do whatever you like and we will return tomorrow evening. Enjoy the beach house.

Love,

Amelia and Roger

"Oh, That's nice." Kurt says obviously disappointed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks as he turns to Kurt.

"They didn't leave because they felt forced, did they? I don't want to push your own family out of the cabin. I mean it is theirs." Kurt says looking at the floor.

"Oh, Kurt. The usually do this during the yearly beach vacation. They'll take a night to themselves." Blaine says trying to cheer Kurt up.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Blaine." Kurt says looking happier already.

"How about we get one of the movies and pop some popcorn and cuddle up and watch a movie." Blaine suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Kurt replies as he heads to pick out a movie.

While watching the movie both boys fall asleep on the couch and sleep through the night just like that.

G:EE - LINE - BREAK - GLEE - LINE - BREAK - GLEE - LINE - BREAK -

When Blaine wakes up in the morning and looks over on the couch, he notices that Kurt isn't there.

He thinks to himself that he probably just work up durning the night and went to the bedroom and got into the bed.

When he looks Kurt isn't there. He decides to check the beach.

"Maybe he just went out to sit around on the beach," Blaine suggests.

As he walks out onto the beach, he says a body out surfing on the waves.

"That can't be Kurt. He never told me he could surf." thinks Blaine.

Then he walks out closer.

"Oh my gosh. Thats Kurt." Blaine mumbles.

Blaine looks up on the waves to a skinny but perfectly formed body of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt is wearing blue swim shorts and no shirt.

"Wow. He doesn't look that bad." Blaine thinks but then suddenly stops himself when he sees the body fall off the top of the board.

"Holy Crap." Blaine thinks when he sees Kurt's body being tossed in the waves.

Blaine throws his shirt off without thinking and dives into the ocean.

He quickly swims to wear he sees the body and grabs Kurt.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks panicked.

"Oh, Yeah. Thank you Blaine," Kurt says as he coughs up some sea water.

Blaine looks at Kurt and pushes his hair away from his eyes.

"I was worried. I didn't know if you were okay." Blaine says, staring into Kurt's light blue ocean colored eyes.

"Well, I'm okay now." Kurt laughs.

Blaine slowly leans in and kisses Kurt.

Kurt's mind races with thoughts like- "Oh my gosh! Blaine is kissing me." "His lips are so soft!" "He's so cute."

His mind suddenly stops racing with thoughts about Blaine when Blaine slowly pulls away.

"Umm- uhh- we should go back to the beach house." Blaine stutters.

"Wait, Blaine? Do you really feel like… that?"

"Yes, Geez Kurt. I feel in love with you on those dalton stairs and I never stop thinking about you. I just never knew how to show it." Blaine says looking into the ocean.

"Well, I think you just did." Kurt laughs.

"I've felt the same way about you." Kurt says.

Blaine stops for a moment and looks into Kurt's eyes.

"So i guess this means we're going out, huh?" Blaine laughs.

"Yes Blaine, Yes it does." Kurt says as he smiles a large grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loves writing it. (:Please Review and Rate and Favorite. :) Remember if you review you get a shout out in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Summer Vacation

A/N: Thank you for the reviews so far. Please keep reviewing. Shout out to BlueStarMusicGeek for reviewing. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"This is nice. We are finally going out." Kurt says as he smiles to Blaine.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for a long time." Blaine says as he gives Kurt a large toothy grin which makes Kurt start to laugh.

"Haha. Your funny. Hey wanna watch a movie and tonight we can just cuddle." Kurt says.

"Sure. I'll go get some popcorn and you turn a movie on." Blaine says as he makes his way toward the kitchen.

Kurt scurries over to the movie shelf and picks out Snow White.

"Hey Honey. Picked out a classic Disney Tale." Kurt says as he shoves the movie box toward Blaine.

"That's wonderful." Blaine emphasizes as he gives Kurt one more toothy grin.

Kurt and Blaine make their way over to the couch and sit down.

Blaine throws his arms around Kurt's waist as they snuggle together.

Kurt looks up into the hazel eyes of his now boyfriend and gives him a sweet slow kiss.

"You don't know how long i've been waiting to do that." Kurt laughs.

"Well, now we can do that all we want." Blaine says as he gently pulls Kurt on top of him and starts to kiss him.

Blaine gently pulls away and says," Any time you feel uncomfortable and we start to go too far just tell me and we'll stop.I need to know that your comfortable for me to be comfortable."

"Ok, but for now this is perfect." Kurt says slowly as he pulls Blaine on top of him and starts to kiss him again.

They then just cuddle up again and Blaine pulls Kurt closer and they cuddle.

Amelia and Roger get in around 11 P.M. and see both boys on the couch snuggled together.

"You know, I'm starting to think they are more then just really good friends." Amelia says with a small laugh.

"I've been thinking that since he said I want to bring along a good friend." Roger says.

"Well, he has been looking happier." Amelia says as she stares off at the 2 snuggled boys.

"Well, we can quiz them about their relationship later. For now, they can be together. Just let them sleep." Amelia says.

"Fine. Let's just go to bed." Roger says as he runs off to the bedroom.

A/N: So sorry I have not been able to update. Been on a vacation. Will be updating A LOT in the next few days/ weeks to make up for it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of Summer Vacation

A/N: Sorry about not being able to update. Like I said been on vacation. I am on vacation when I am writing this but I just wanted to be able to update plenty when I get home. Thanks Again. Please Read and Review.

Blaine slowly sits up on the couch and rubs his eyes. He sees Kurt laying beside him snuggled into the couch.

Kurt starts to stur beside him and slowly sits up across from Blaine.

"Well. Good morning sleepy head." Blaine laughs.

"Well. Good morning to you too." Kurt says.

"I'm guessing your not a morning person." Blaine laughs.

"Well, What do you think?" Kurt says with a face that tells Blaine to stop talking.

"I'm guessing your not a morning person and I need to shut up." Blaine says as he looks away.

"Oh, I'm just playing." Kurt says with a smile. "To look as fabulous as I do everyday, I have to be a morning person."

"Oh, haha." Blaine laughs.

"So, plans for today, boys?" Amelia asks as he walks into the room with a small cup of steaming hot black coffee.

"Umm, I hadn't though about it." Blaine says looking carefully toward her mother.

"Look, we know you two are dating. It's obvious the way you two look at each other. The goofy smiles, the laughs, the cuddling into the couch at midnight." Amelia says as she looks upon both boys.

"Well, we just started going out yesterday." Blaine laughs. "Your a bit off the mark."

"Oh, Well, I suppose you both wanted that for a long time. You both make each other so happy." Amelia says.

"Yeah, But for the plans. Not so sure. By the way, where is dad?" Blaine asks.

"Oh, he is still in the bed." Amelia says with a short lived smile.

"Ok, well we are going to get ready and go to something." Blaine says as he ushers Kurt off the couch and into the other room.

"Oh, and boys?" Amelia shouts through the room.

"Yes?" Blaine asks as he peeks his head through the door.

"Sleep in your room tonight." Amelia says with a laugh.

"Ok. Sure mom." Blaine says with a smile.

A/N: Thanks for all you who have reviewed the story. Please keep reading and reviewing! (:


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, well we have the beach, the beach shops, the amusement park, anything." Kurt says.

"AMUSEMENT PARK!" Blaine screams.

"Ok, a little less loud and I might consider that." Kurt says with an evil smile.

"Fine. Please my wonderful boyfriend will you accompany me to the fun filled amusement park." Blaine says with cute puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I sure will." Kurt says with a smile.

Both boys finish getting ready and leave for the amusement park.

They both arrive within an hour and buy their tickets.

"That will be 25.00 please." the man in the ticket booth says with a rough voice.

"Ok, " Blaine says pulling out two bills; a twenty and a five.

"Umm, Blaine. I can pay for my own ticket." Kurt says staring at the shorter man in front of him.

"Don't worry, I got it."Blaine says with a smile.

"Ok, then." Kurt says taking his ticket in both hands.

Both boys walk though the entrance of the park.

Blaine's face seems to lighten up as he looks ahead and grabs Kurt's hand and says," Cotton Candy!"

"Come on Blaine." Kurt says squeezing Blaine's hand and leading him over to the cotton candy stand.

"1 cotton candy please." Kurt says looking on to the sweet looking lady in the stand.

"Sure thing. That will be 5 dollars please." The lady says as she reaches to retrieve a bag.

Kurt slowly pulls out a five dollar bill and hands it over to the lady.

"Thanks." Kurt says slowly pulling Blaine away from the cotton candy.

Blaine starts to take a bite as he says," Oh Yummy!"

"Ok, " Kurt says after Blaine finishes a few bites. " Put the candy up."

"Ok, Let's go ride something." Blaine says with a smile.

"Ok." Kurt says nervously as Blaine pulls him up to the large roller coaster.

"Come on." Blaine says pulling Kurt's hand into the line with him.

"Why am I doing this?" Kurt silently thinks as he boards the roller coaster seats with Blaine looking up the tall hill.

"Ready?" Blaine says as the coaster starts to climb the very tall hill.

"Umm, no." Kurt squeaks.

"Wait are you scared of roller coasters?" Blaine questions Kurt, knowing the answer written on Kurt's scared face.

"Umm. maybe." was all Kurt could squeaks.

"Well great. I feel like an amazing boyfriend dragging my sweet boyfriend on something he is deathly afraid of." Blaine sarcastically says.

"No, I didn't say anything. It's not your fault Blaine." Kurt says.

The train slowly reaches the top of the hill as Kurt starts to shake a little.

"Look, just hold my hand and it will be ok." Blaine says.

"Ok." Kurt says as he grabs onto Blaine.

The coaster hits the top of the hill and starts to head downward.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and squeezes it.

Kurt holds on tightly first to the lap bar then to Blaine as the coaster picks up speed.

After a few hills and turns the coaster finally stops and heads back into the station.

"Well, that wasn't so bad I guess," says Kurt as he pulls the lap bar up and gets off the train.

"Ok, Once again sorry I drug you on that." Blaine said with his head down.

"Blaine. It's on, and follow me." Kurt says dragging Blaine out of the station.

Kurt drags him into the empty bathroom.

"Come here." Kurt says ushering Blaine to sit on the empty bench.

Kurt gently puts his arms around Blaine and hugs him.

"You seem upset." Kurt says.

Blaine looks up.

"That's an understatement. We just started dating yesterday and I've already drug you on one of your fears. Great boyfriend I am." Blaine says as a tear runs down his cheek.

"I hope you know that wasn't your fault. You don't need to get upset. Shh. Look at me. I didn't say anything. I should have said something before I got on the ride." Kurt continues. "It's ok. I'm fine and it wasn't so bad after all."

"Really?" Blaine questions looking up.

"Really Blaine." Kurt smiles with one more big hug.

"Ok, Let's just go back to the cabin and have another movie marathon." Blaine smiles.

" came here to have fun. We've only done 2 things so we are going to have some more fun." Kurt smiles.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Blaine smiles.

"Well, I did see a sign advertising a fun little carnival racing slide. I know how you like the competition." Kurt says with a big smile on his face.

"Sounds like fun." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand and racing out of the bathroom.

The two boys finish their day at the carnival with a racing slide, a coke and popcorn, and a circus show.

Both boys stumble in the door at their beach house.

They both fall on the couch.

"Umm, remember your mom said we had the sleep in our room tonight." Kurt says.

Blaine slowly yawns and looks up," Ok."

Both boys head to the bedroom and get on the bed.

"Come here." Blaine ushers as Kurt joins him on the bed.

"I had a lot of fun today." Blaine says.

"Me too." Kurt smiles.

"I'm sleepy." Blaine says laying his head down on the soft pillow.

"Me too. Let's go to bed and we can do something else fun tomorrow." Kurt says snuggling into Blaine's side.

A/N: This was one of my favorite chapters of the whole story to write and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and if you review you get a shout out in the next chapter. (:


	8. Chapter 8

"Ring, Ring." The phone rings at about eight in the morning as Kurt starts the rouse in his sleep.

Kurt picks up the phone as it rings for the 5th time.

"-ello." mumbles the sleepy Kurt.

"Hello." says Burt loudly over the phone.

"Oh, Hey Dad." says Kurt now much more awake.

"Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to see how the week at the beach was going with Blaine and his family." Burt explains.

"Oh it's great dad." Kurt says. " We went to the amusement park and the beach and today we are going to some of the beach shops at the boardwalk and probably for some ice cream."

"I'll just tell him about Blaine and I when I get home." Kurt silently thinks.

"Oh That sounds like great fun. I can't wait till you get home. I've been missing you a whole lot." Burt says.

"Umm, you too, Dad. Well anyways, looks like Blaine is waking up so I will see you when I get home. Love you." Kurt says trying to persuade his dad to get off the phone.

"You too bud. Love you." Burt says.

Kurt then hears the click of the phone and then he turns it off and sets it down.

"Morning." Blaine mumbles.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Kurt laughs.

"Hey, I decided you can pick out what we do today." Blaine says as he sits up in the bed.

"Well, I did have an idea. What about shopping at some of the stores on the board walk then getting some ice cream and ending with some time alone at the beach?" Kurt questions Blaine.

"Sounds wonderful." Blaine smiles.

"Ok, just let me hop in the shower and get ready." Kurt says getting off the bed and gathering some clothes from his suitcase.

"Ok." Blaine says also gathering some clothes from his suitcase.

Blaine hears the shower water start running and then takes his shirt off to replace it with another.

10 minutes later Blaine hears the water stop running and quickly finishes up getting ready.

Blaine takes in his appearance from the mirror and accepts what he is wearing- a nice t-shirt with some beach shorts and flip- flops.

He then hears the door open and turns around.

Blaine's jaw quickly drops and his eyes drift up and down Kurt's shirtless only body.

"Hey Blaine, eyes up here on the face please." Kurt says with a small chuckle.

"Oh, Sorry. I was a bit distracted."

"I see. " Kurt says with a quick smile.

He then finishes putting his shirt on and finishes his routine.

"Ok, ready to go." Blaine says.

"Me too, " says Kurt.

"Off to the boardwalk!" Blaine says as he jumps in Kurt's arms.

"Ok, Come on." Kurt says as he opens the door to the house.

The boys venture on to the boardwalk and start their shopping.

**glee - line - break - glee - line - break - glee - line - break - glee - line - break -**

**2 hours later**

Both boys walk out of the last store with a few shopping bags and venture to Blaine's car and put the bags in the back seat.

"Can we get that ice cream now?" Blaine asks with cute little puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." says Kurt as he was getting into the car.

The boys finally pull into the ice cream shop parking lot about five minutes later,

"Hi. What can I get for you two gentlemen today at the Ice Cream Shop?" a lady at the counter asks.

"Umm. I want a chocolate and vanilla swirl cone, please." Kurt says.

"Ohhh. I want a rainbow swirl cone." Blaine adds.

"Ok, that will be 3.50." the lady continues as she pushes the buttons on the cash register.

Kurt hands over the bills and gets a few napkins as they get their cones and venture over to the tables.

Blaine starts to lick his ice cream as Kurt hands him a napkin.

"Ok, Please clean your face or you will not get any kisses or cuddles tonight." Kurt says with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"Ok, Fine." says Blaine as he glumly takes the napkin and drags it across his chin.

30 minutes later both boys have finished their ice creams and washed their hands and are ready to go have some fun at the beach.

"I just thought that maybe some alone time at the beach might be in order." Kurt says.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Blaine replies.

The boys jump in Blaine's car and head to the beach.

"Finally here." Kurt says as he smiles.

"Yeah, Let's go sit under that umbrella over there by the ocean." Blaine says already running toward the two beach chairs.

"Ok." Kurt yells running after him.

They both sit down in the colorful beach chairs and link hands.

"This is nice." Kurt says looking around the almost empty beach.

"Yeah. Who would have known it would take you almost drowning to make me confess my real feelings for you?" Blaine says with a cute smile.

"Ok. You are just too sweet. I now official need a dentist." Kurt laughs.

"Well. Mr. Dr. Blaine Anderson at your service." Blaine says acting like a superhero.

15 minutes later both boys are ready to go home.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"Yes. Cuddle time at home is a go." Blaine says getting up from the chair.

"Ok. Let's go." Kurt says.

**glee - line - break - glee - line - break - glee - line - break - glee - line - break -**

Both boys put on a t-shirt and p.j pants and curl up in the warm bed.

"Come here." Blaine says motioning Kurt to the bed.

"Ok." Kurt says scooting closer to Blaine.

Blaine slowly pulls Kurt on top of him giving him a long kiss.

"Well. You are just so full of surprises, huh?" Kurt asks laughing.

"Well… Mr. Blaine says yes I am." Blaine finishes.

"Ok. No idea what you just said, but come here." Kurt says pulling Blaine on top of him and kissing him.

Blaine just stays there and deepening the kiss.

"I could just stay like this forever." Blaine says.

"Me too." Kurt says with a smile.

**A/N: Also loved writing this chapter. Heck- I love writing every chapter! (: Please Review and I hope you are enjoying this story. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of Summer Vacation**

"I hate that this is our last day of vacation." Blaine sad as he glumly looked at Kurt from across the room.

"Yeah. But I've had so much fun this vacation."Kurt says as he looks over to Blaine smiling.

"Yeah. Let's start packing though. We leave tomorrow morning and I wanted to spend one last beach day with you." Blaine says grabbing his shirt that was laying on the floor by the bed.

"Yeah. That will be nice." Kurt says also grabbing his clothes from the previous day and organizing them in his suitcase.

30 minutes later both boys are ready to eat and then head to the beach.

"This was a perfect day for the beach." says Blaine as he grabs the two beach bags from the car trunk.

"Your right. It's sunny but not too hot. It's a perfect day for spending in the water too." Kurt replies.

"Yeah. Oh and not too crowded. Anyways I'll be over there setting the chairs up and you just finish gathering these towels from the car." Blaine says pointing a few yards away to the sand.

"Ok." Kurt says grabbing the last of the towels and following Blaine.

A few minutes later once they are all set up they both sit down in the colorful beach chairs and link hands.

"This is nice." Kurt says but is suddenly interrupted by a little girl running down the beach.

"Eww. Boys are not supposed to hold hands. It's wrong," The little girl said.

Kurt could suddenly feel tears coming to his eyes and looks over to Blaine.

Blaine carefully looks over to Kurt and sees Kurt beginning to get upset.

"Hey…Shh…It's ok." Blaine says trying to comfort Kurt as he pulls him into a hug.

"No it's not. That's the way the whole world looks at us." Kurt says, tears starting to run down his porcelain cheeks.

"Well. People in the world are dumb. If we love each other that's all that really matters." Blaine says still trying to calm Kurt down.

"You really love me?" Kurt questions Blaine.

"Of course. Ever since those Dalton should KNOW that by now." Blaine says smiling.

"Well. I feel better now." Kurt says smiling and hugs Blaine.

"Ok. Let's head home. We've been here a little while anyway. How about an ice cream and coke at the Ice Cream Shop?" Blaine asks Kurt with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." Kurt says smiling already getting up and gathering the blankets.

Both boys gather up everything and put it in the car. Then they head out to the Ice Cream Shop and get ice creams and sit down in the nice cool air conditioned shop.

"Yum!" Kurt says as he starts to lick his ice cream cone.

"This is so good." Blaine replies adding to Kurt's thoughts.

"Thats it! When we get home I am campaigning to get a new Ice Cream shop in Lima." Kurt says smiling and licking his cone of ice cream.

"Totally." Blaine replies.

They soon finish and start to head home.

The walk in then house and sit on the couch.

Just at that time Amelia walks in the house.

"Hey Boys. I hope you had a good day because we thought a night time trip to the beach might be in order." Amelia says right before Roger comes in to grip her hand.

Kurt suddenly feels tears trickling down his cheeks as he runs out of the room.

"Wait! Kurt!" Blaine yells.

"Umm son, What was that all about?" Roger says cautiously.

"Well, Guess I have to tell them now." Blaine thinks.

"We just ran into some homophobes at the beach. It was just a little girl but I'm guessing her parents taught her gay is wrong." Blaine says looking down in to the couch cushions.

Amelia's face suddenly droops and Roger just looks plain angry.

"I'm so sorry son. I guess that's just the way the world is." Amelia says.

"Yeah. I hope Kurt is ok." Roger adds.

"I'm ok…I guess." Kurt says walking back into the room. "I mean I was teased at my school for being gay a while back before I transferred to Dalton. But just having someone actually outside of Lima, Ohio teasing me…I guess I never really knew "real world" or whatever."

"Sorry Bud. Oh and I know this might be a deep personal question but does you family know about you and Blaine?" Amelia questions Kurt.

"Oh. No. He doesn't." Kurt says looking down.

"Is he ok with you being gay?" Roger asks.

"Oh. Of course he is. He knew I was since I was like three and asked for a pair of sensible heels for my birthday." Kurt replies with a smile.

"Ok. Just checking." Roger smiles back at Kurt.

"Yeah. Anyway how about a movie marathon or something to cheer you up?" Amelia asks.

"Ok. That sounds great." Kurt replies already looking happier.

"Well since we have to leave tomorrow it would be best to get some rest." Blaine replies adding to the idea.

"Ok. Movie it is. If you want you boys can go into your room and watch a separate movie."

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Kurt replies grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him into the other room.

**A/N: I have forgot to put this in most of the chapters but…DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except the storyline for the story…GLEE/FOX/Ryan Murphy- Anything belongs to glee! (: Please Review and hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Sneak Peak to Next Chapter: Blaine and Kurt head home and the Hummel Family find out about Kurt and Blaine! (: **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of Summer Vacation**

"Finally finished." Kurt said after putting everything in the car to leave from the beach.

"Yeah. I had so much fun and it's sorta sad to leave but i'm gonna be glad to get back home." Blaine replied taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"Yeah. I had a blast." Kurt said after giving Blaine a large smile.

"Ok boys. Time to get in the car and head back home." Amelia states after getting Roger in the car.

"Ok." Both boys reply as they climb in the back seat of the large car.

When both boys are finally settled in the back seat, Blaine reaches over and grabs Kurt's hand.

Kurt looks over and smiles and cuddles into Blaine's side.

"I'm sleepy." Kurt says after giving a big yawn.

"Me too." replies Blaine after cuddling into Kurt's side.

Both boys fall asleep and are awoken by Amelia about 2 hours later.

"Morning again boys, haha." she says after shaking both of them waking them up.

"Oh. Sorry. Are we home?" Kurt asks.

"Yes, we are." Amelia says.

"Ok. thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Anderson for dropping me off and letting me come," Kurt says after giving both the Anderson parents a small hug and smile.

"It's ok. We enjoyed you visiting. We'll let you and Blaine say goodbye until next week." Amelia says with a small smile.

"Ok." Kurt replies grabbing his suitcase from the trunk.

Kurt looks over at Blaine and sets his suitcase down and gives him a hug and slow kiss.

"I love you." Blaine says looking at Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.

Both boys hug and kiss again and then bid their goodbyes.

Kurt walks up to the Hummel door and opens it without thought.

"Hey…Dad!" Kurt says looking into the door.

"Oh. Hey Kurt. Glad your home. Been awful bored without you here." Burt says smiling at his son.

"Oh. Umm thanks you too." Kurt says.

"Ok. Well tell me all about your vacation." Burt says walking into the living room.

Kurt takes a deep breath as he thinks," Well…have to tell him now."

"Well, we visited the amusement park and beach. We had some really good ice cream and shopped at the boardwalk." Kurt explains.

"That sounds fun. Anything else?" Burt asks.

"Umm…Well me and Blaine are dating now." Kurt says smiling at his father.

"That's good. I knew you were crazy about that boy. I'm happy for you son. Anything else y'all did?" Burt says with a small smile creeping on the side of his lips.

"Well…Wait? Your not mad or questioning or anything?" Kurt asks looking shocked.

"Son, I've met Blaine. He's a good kid. The ways you look at each other,the goofy smiles, everything. It was only a matter of time. But, how?" Burt says looking curiously at his son.

"Well, I went surfing one day and sorta fell of the board and the waves were pretty big. I guess he saw me and he came out to help me. We just sorta… kissed and decided to start dating." Kurt said, red blushing on his cheeks and a smile on his face.

Burt looked happy and said," Well sounds like you had an _amazing_ vacation."

"Yeah. Oh Wait. Dad?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, son?" Burt replied looking back.

"Here. I got you this." Kurt said slowly pulling a bag out of his suitcase.

Burt took the bag and slowly pulled out a picture frame carved out of beach wood and seashells and looked at a picture of Burt and Kurt together when he was younger.

"Thanks son. It's wonderful. I'm gonna go put it on my bedside table." Burt said looking at the picture once more and back up to Kurt smiling.

"Welcome. Well I'm tired so i'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." Kurt says inching his way up the stairs dragging his suitcase behind him.

**A/N: There you go! Now I have an idea for what the next chapter should bring but I want your ideas too. Still time to give me ideas and I can put them in the next chapter. Give me prompts for new stories or go ready some of my old ones and give me ideas for those. Most of the stories are pretty short but i'm learning to write longer ones so please give me ideas and review! (: **


	11. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! I need more reviews for my story Summer Vacation! Keep reviewing! (:

Anyways, yes. This is only an authors note update. I hate when authors do this on good stories but I need to so I can give you guys more info about my stories.

#1. I am going to start updating my story New Adventures today. I have a few new chapters written. I am going to start writing more LONGER chapters soon so please go give me ideas and review that story.

#2. I have created a poll on my profile so please go vote on that poll. I will be closing that poll January 10. Please go vote on that poll. Once I close that poll I will opening another poll that sort of narrows down your choices and situations. So please go vote.

#3. If you review my stories, I will give you a shout-out in the next chapter of whichever story you review.

Thank you guys! :) Oh and I am going to be creating a blog or tumblr to post spoilers about Glee on so once I do I will leave a link on my profile. I will also leave a link to my twitter. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt suddenly sits up in the bed and peers off the bed at his alarm clock.

"Ugh." he whines seeing as it's only 5 A.M.

"I wanted to sleep…Geez!" Kurt says laying back down only to be jolted once again by the sound of his buzzing phone.

Kurt picks the phone up and peers at it.

1 New Text Message

From: Blaine Anderson

"Hey. Had so much fun on the vacation…;)

Kurt laughed silently and opened his keyboard up to type his reply.

"So Sweet! I did too babe. Now if you would much love to see me sleep….why don't you come over?"

Kurt hit send and laid back down, phone in hand until Blaine texted back.

"I would but your dad. What would he say if I came over at 6 A.M. in the morning?" Blaine texted back.

"Oh, Fine. Come over at 8 A.M. I'll be preparing things;)" Kurt texted back.

"Great. How about a movie?" Blaine texting back.

"Of course. That's what I meant." Kurt texted back smiling at just the thought of Blaine.

"Be right over." Blaine texted back smiling at Kurt's probably scared expression.

"Wait- What?" Kurt texted back. "Your not supposed to come over till 8." he texts back.

Suddenly his phone rings.

"Umm, Blaine. Your not supposed to be coming over until 8 and as much as I love my precious boyfriend I don't think your gonna get in the house without Burt waking up." Kurt says answering the phone.

"Aww. I can at least try." Blaine says.

"Fine. Just Text me when you get to the front door." Kurt says.

"Love you and see ya in a few minutes." Blaine says smiling.

"Love you too." Kurt says hanging up the phone.

Kurt lays back down careful not to go back to sleep until he hears his phone start beeping softly.

Kurt slowly gets up as quietly as he can and ventures to the front door. He quietly opens it and grabs Blaine's hand pulling him inside. He drags Blaine along until they reach Kurt's room and shut's the door.

"Hey babe." Kurt says giving Blaine a big hug.

"Hey. Sorry for the rush but I wanted to see my boyfriend." Blaine said smiling.

"I did too. Now you want to cuddle up and put a movie on or just lay in bed a snuggle without a movie?" Kurt says.

"Well, let's just lay and snuggle without a movie because it might wake your dad up." Blaine says pulling Kurt over to the bed.

"Your right." Kurt says gently getting into the bed and patting the mattress beside him.

Blaine slowly gets into the bed and pulls the covers up over both of them.

"This is nice." Kurt says snuggling into Blaine's side nestling into the covers.

"Yeah. I love you so much Kurt." Blaine says sliding his arms around Kurt.

"I love you too." Kurt says falling to sleep.

Both boys wake up around 11 A.M. and get ready.

"So, how about I take you out for a coffee?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"That sounds great, but first tell me what your doing here at 11 A.M. when i've been up since 8 A.M. and nobody has entered this house?" Burt asks walking into Kurt's room.

"Crap it. Busted." Kurt silently whispered. but apparently loud enough for Burt to hear.

"Oh yeah." Burt says.

"Now, what's the deal?" Burt asks.

"Well Sir, It was my fault. I wanted to come over and have some alone time with Kurt and just see him. I love him so much and can't go long without seeing him. Please forgive me. I'll just leave now." Blaine says turning around and giving Kurt a hug and a kiss.

Blaine turns around to walk out of the door until Burt stops him.

"Now, you just wait one second." Burt says.

"I can clearly see you love Kurt. It's very nice you wanted to do this for him and come see him. My only thing is please ask next time. You can even spend the night over here, just ask me. Ok?" Burt says turning to Kurt and then Blaine, then back to Kurt.

"Thanks Dad." Kurt says giving his dad a huge hug.

"Welcome son." Burt says reciprocating the hug.

"Yes, thank you so much Mr. Hummel." Blaine says handing out his hand to shake Burt's hand.

"Call me Burt." Burt says giving Blaine a hug.

"Thank you Burt." Blaine says smiling.

A**/N: This was just a sort of filler chapter to get an update up. I need ideas people. Please give me ideas for the next few chapters of this story! :) Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Summer Vacation**

**A/N: Please Review after this chapter and give me some prompts you want this story to hold. I need ideas! Oh and I also just started I new story called Moments of Klaine. Please go read and review. And Favorite! Thanks! :)**

"Hey." Kurt says walking up to his boyfriend.

"Hi. I've got an idea for today." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Let's venture out to the beauty of the cafe' of Lima Bean, huh?" Kurt asks laughing at Blaine's shocked but happy expression.

"Well of course!" Blaine exclaims laughing.

Both boys get inside Blaine's blue car and drive over to the Lima Bean.

"Hi, What can I get you today?" the lady at the counter asks.

"Umm, a grande mocha latte for this guy and a medium drip for me." Kurt recites.

"Ok, that will be 5.50." the lady replies.

Kurt slowly pulls out a five dollar bill and two quarters and gives it to the lady just as Blaine was getting out his wallet.

"Oh, don't worry. I got it." Kurt says waving for Blaine to put his wallet back into his pocket.

"Ok, then." Blaine says grabbing the now ready coffees from the counter.

"Thank you." Kurt says to the lady at the counter.

"No problem, have a nice day." she says before leaving the cash register.

Kurt ventures over to the table and grabs his coffee before sitting down.

"Well, it sucks we have to go back to school tomorrow." Kurt says sipping his steaming coffee.

"Yeah, but i'll get to see you all day." Blaine says looking up at Kurt smiling.

"Yeah. That shall take my mind of the paining French lesson waiting ahead." Kurt says giggling.

Suddenly Blaine just blanks off into space.

"Umm, Earth to Blaine?" Kurt says snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face.

"Oh, umm sorry. I was thinking about how cute you are when you giggle like that." Blaine says blushing red.

"Oh, well thank you very much." Kurt says giving a little wave toward Blaine.

"Haha. Oh, but about that French lesson. We can just pass notes." Blaine says giving Kurt a little smile.

"Yep. That makes it all better." Kurt says smile fading.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine asks, noticing his boyfriends sad expression.

"Well, I just miss McKinley, that's all. I'm been thinking about going back. But then we wouldn't get to see each other as much." Kurt says looking into his coffee.

"Look, If you want to go back, I would support you. Just know, people can be rude. I thought that's why you moved to Dalton." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Yeah, I just miss my friends." Kurt says obviously not happy.

"Well, if that's something you want, i'll support you. " Blaine says giving Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"Ok. Thanks Blaine. I'm just so happy to have someone like you. I never thought after all that I went through with the bullies I would ever find someone as caring, kind, and sweet as you. Especially as a boyfriend." Kurt says smiling up at Blaine.

Blaine quickly reciprocates the smile." Don't worry. I'll always support you." Blaine says.

"You wanna head home?" Blaine asks.

"Sure." Kurt says grabbing his coffee in one hand and Blaine's hand in the other.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine says giving Kurt a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt says giving Blaine a kiss back.

**A/N: Please remember to Review! and if you are confused or have any ideas at all for any stories or chapters or anything I have written, Please PM me! Thanks! (: **


	14. AN: Please Read

**Thinking about only a few more chapters and an epilogue for Summer Vacation. If you have any ideas please review! Oh, and I will start to update more often. Been sick! :( Still am. Just sitting in bed so I will be writing more! :)**

**Please Rate and Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm moving back to McKinley." Kurt says looking glumly at the Lima Bean table.

"I told you I would support you in whatever you want and do. If that's your choice, than move back. I know you miss your friends." Blaine said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks Blaine. I love you." Kurt says looking happier.

"Love you too." Blaine says.

glee - line - break - glee - line - break - glee - line - break - glee - line -break

"Hi Guys." Kurt says smiling walking into the choir room and taking his old seat.

"Umm, Kurt, what are you doing here?" Mr. Shue asks

"Well, I transferred back. And I have news." Kurt says smiling.

"Yeah. We're going out and I transferred also." Blaine says standing at the choir room door.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt says jumping out of his seat and running into Blaine's arms.

"WHITE BOY? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!" Mercedes says screaming.

"Kurt! Enemy. Going out? Disaster!" Rachel shouts pointing an accusing finger at Blaine.

"Ok Rachel. Enemy-He just said he transferred. Going out- Yes we are. Disaster- umm no, I love him and you need to say that after what happened with you and Jesse." Kurt says mocking Rachel.

"But, that was different." Rachel pleads.

"Yeah, it is. Blaine's actually a good person." Kurt says pulling Blaine by the hand into the seat next to his.

"Ok, let's stop fighting. Kurt, Blaine- welcome. and I guess congrats!" Mr. Shue says laughing.

"Yeah, and I have a song I wanted to sing to Kurt. This song means a lot to him so," Blaine says skeptical.

"Of Course." says Mr. Shue.

Blaine makes his way over to the piano and starts to play,

I think your pretty

Without any makeup on

I think your funny

When I tell the punchline wrong

I know you get me

So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was a right but things

Were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance, until we die

You and I, will be young forever

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Yoooouuu

You make me feel

Like I'm livin' a

Teenage dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's run away and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

No

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance and

Don't ever look back,

Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing

In my skin tights jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight

Blaine slowly looks up and sees tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Thanks." Kurt mouths out as he stands up to hug Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine says.

"I love you, too." Kurt says giving Blaine a short kiss.

"I think we can allow Blaine to join, huh?" Mr. Shue asks looking at everyone in the group.

Everybody runs up to give Kurt and Blaine a huge group hug.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thinking of doing a few more chapters of this and an epilogue, but if you want me continue it please say. I'm thankful for all the reviews and favorite alerts for this story people have given me but I'm going to start writing a lot more soon. I've been very sick with a virus for the past week- that's why I have not posted much. Please forgive me and I hope you review! :)**

"You know, it's sorta sad when you think about the fact that we'll be graduating in a few months." Blaine says looking to Kurt and putting his arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yeah, it is. I'll miss my friends and family, since we, of course, are moving to New York. But I guess we'll see them, but I am happy to be getting out of Lima." Kurt says gently placing his head into Blaine's neck.

Both boys were in Blaine's room packing up some clothes. Blaine would be staying with the Hummels while they were finishing their final month of high school.

"Oh, Here. Look at this shirt." Kurt said pulling out a tight black shirt.

"Oh, yeah. Here i'll roll it up and put it in my suitcase. But just remember, my mom said that this is only for the month and that I can always just come get clothes or something if I need them. She said pack what I think i'll wear and pack plenty more the month. And enough to change up different outfits. Then when the month is over I can just come get all my stuff before we move." Blaine says finishing up packing his bow ties and rolling up the black shirt to store inside his suitcase.

"Yeah, I know. It just is a really nice shirt. And you look really good in it." Kurt says giving Blaine a small giggle.

"So, Let's take the focus off of me." Blaine suggests.

"Oh, What are you saying?" Kurt asks instantly curious.

"Well, You got into NYADA. Kurt, that's just so amazing. You're so talented. And just wonderful. I just love you so much Kurt and don't know what I would ever do without you." Blaine says giving Kurt a huge smile and hug slowly capturing his lips.

"As much as I love you, lets finish your packing." Kurt says slowly finishing zipping up Blaine's suitcase.

Almost an hour later, after outfits and, of course bowties, had been sorted and decided what to wear for the month the boys grabbed Blaine's important needed belongings and heading down the stairs of the fancy Anderson home.

"Ok, Mom. I'm all done. I'll just put my stuff in the car and then i'll say goodbye." Blaine says asking Kurt to run up and get his guitar so he didn't forget it, while he carried the suitcases and his computer and phone cases and chargers to the car.

Kurt ran upstairs and grabbed the guitar, being careful and bringing it back down and walking out of the house towards Blaine, who carefully took it and placed it into the car.

Both boys closed up the car and went back inside the Anderson home and said goodbye to both Amelia and Roger and then went on their way hurrying as fast as they could back to the Hummel home and getting Blaine set up.

Kurt was finishing unpacking some of Blaine's clothes when he heard his stomach rumble.

"Well, guess that means it's food time." Blaine jokes grabbing his hand and pulling him to the kitchen.

Kurt opens the fridge and starts to dig around until pulling out a few boxes of some leftover Chinese takeout.

"Hey Blaine, check the cupboard and look for a small little bottle of duck sauce." Kurt suggests while pouring up two glasses of water with ice and lemon.

"Gotcha." Blaine says reaching into the cupboard and grabbing the small bottle and setting on the kitchen table before grabbing two plates and handing them to Kurt.

They heat up the meals and grab the glasses and head back to Kurt's room before flipping on the t.v. and starting to eat their small dinners.

"Yum." Kurt says achnologing the tasty rice and chicken.

"Good?" Blaine says with a small laugh.

"Yup." Kurt says starting to hum along with the tune of Defying Gravity when his phone starts to ring.

"Who is it?" Blaine asks trying to peer onto the screen of Kurt's lighted phone.

"Just Rachel." Kurt says typing a very short, by Blaine's guess, response into the phone and shutting it.

"Yapping about how she is excited about New York." Kurt finishes continuing to eat.

Both boys enjoy the night but Blaine couldn't sleep tonight.

He couldn't stop thinking about his plans and how he needed some help.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will hopefully be posting some** more** chapters today and I hope you review. Keep the favorites and reviews coming! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Ok, I let some time pass between the last chapter and this one so please enjoy! :) I have about three more chapters planned ( maybe) and then an epilogue so enjoy and review! :)**

"Morning, Baby." Blaine says as Kurt rolls over and opens his eyes to a Blaine with his curls sticking in every direction.

"Morning. Are you ready?" Kurt asked very excited, yet nervous.

See, Today was their graduation day. Kurt had been used to waking up next to his boyfriend for weeks now, but today, Kurt just wanted to curl up into Blaine and stay there. Although he was very excited.

"Yeah, What about you? I can see hesitation in your face." Blaine replies sitting up and propping up the pillows on the headboard.

"I guess. After this, Blaine, we're moving to New York. The Big Apple. It's our dream and it's finally coming true." Kurt said with a smile snuggling into Blaine's side.

"I'm sure you'll feel better after this." Blaine says tilting Kurt's chin up to his face and starting to kiss him.

Kurt starts to kiss back until he clears his father's distinct voice.

"Boys, Get up and get ready. We need to eat and have to get pictures." Burt said while continuing to walk to Finn's room.

Kurt jumps out of the bed and walks over to his closet to get his outfit. He had planned for this for weeks.

Kurt picks up his black skinny jeans and white shirt with a black vest. He quickly puts on the skinny jeans and shirt and vest and looks over to Blaine's nearly perfect form.

Blaine had on regular skinny jeans and a tight red short sleeve shirt with a black bowtie and suspenders.

"Perfect." Kurt says taking in his boyfriend's full body figure.

"You too." Blaine says.

Blaine walks into the bathroom quickly brushes and gels his hair and exits.

"Now, finish your hair. We need some pictures, and then a Lima Bean run." Blaine says smiling.

Kurt quickly styles his hair to perfection like usually and exits the bathroom grabbing his hat and gown and Blaine's also.

"Here you go. Don't wanna forget this." Kurt laughs shoving the bag with the cap and gown in it towards Blaine.

"Nope, that's a special part of the ensemble." Blaine says laughing and putting it on.

All the boys, Burt, and Carole finish getting ready and taking pictures and then get ready to leave.

Burt, Carole, and Finn stay at the house for a little bit while Blaine and Kurt get a coffee.

* * *

><p>"Ok, I need a grande mocha for this guy and a medium drip for me." Blaine says pulling out a bill out of his wallet and handing it to the cashier.<p>

"Ok, Here you are sir." says the cashier.

"Thanks. Keep the change, by the way." Blaine says leading Kurt to a table. They start to sip their coffees and under the table one of each boy's hand is intertwined.

"So, you ready?" Kurt says repeating his earlier line.

"Yeah, you?" Blaine replies with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I think I am now. Blaine, you just amaze me. I never thought I would ever meet anyone like you. Every time I see you, I just think how incredibly lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you, Blaine." Kurt says finishing his drink of coffee.

"I feel the exact same of you, Kurt. You put all the words into meaning for me. I love you and always will." Blaine says giving Kurt a small kiss, just forgetting they are in the Lima Bean.

Both boys finish their coffees and get into the car and drive to the high school were they get ready.

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony gets underway and of course, both boys cannot sit together so they are very disappointed.<p>

"Kurt Hummel." Calls out Principal Figgins as parents and students clap. Kurt looks to Blaine as he accepts his diploma and gives him a smile.

The graduation ceremony continues until everyone's name is called out and they are all overjoyed.

"Congratulations Class of 2012." Figgins announces as everyone throws the blue caps into the air of the WMHS gym.

Kurt and Blaine meet up outside as Kurt runs and jumps into Blaine's arms.

"I love you so much." Kurt says starting to give Blaine a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Baby!" Blaine says quickly breaking the kiss but then restarting it.

"Hey, Ready for the Glee Graduation Party?" Blaine asks grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him down the hallway.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kurt says letting Blaine lead him down the hallway towards the choir room.

**A/N: Yay. Graduation Chapter! :) Hope you enjoy and please review! :)**

**Sneak Peak For Next Chapter: Glee Party! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"So, Since everybody is here, I have an announcement to make." Blaine says standing up in front of all his classmates, well former classmates and Kurt, the love of his life.

"I just want to say a few words about you guys and how all and every single on of you has affected my life." Blaine says with a smile.

"All of you, you guys just accepted me. I mean, of course a few harsh words about a shotgun and hurting Kurt, but I would never think of doing that so, you didn't have to." Blaine continues.

"I love you, Kurt. With everything. You day you came to spy on the Warblers. You were just so amazing. I knew from the second I saw you, you were the one. Our talks about the bullying after and everything that had gone on and, I could just see you needed help. So, I decided to step in. To help you. But once I started to spend more time with you, I knew we would always be together." Blaine continues grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him towards the from of the classroom.

"I love you, Kurt. More than anything. That apartment we picked out. It's perfect. For me. For you. For all of us. For our future family. I love you. I know it's cliche and I've said I love you more times than you can count. But i'm saying it because, oh gah, Kurt, I'm so lucky to have you." Blaine says pulling the small square box out of his back pocket.

"Kurt, you are everything." Blaine says kneeling down on one knee.

"So, With all that said. _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Will You Marry Me_?" Blaine asks popping open the small box.

Kurt is shocked at what he sees inside.

A small silver band with swirls incasing four small diamonds and the engraving on the middle of the ring saying, " I love you, forever and always."

"Yes, Yes, of course, YES!" Kurt says pulling Blaine up and encasing him in the biggest hug ever seen.

All of his classmates surround him and give the couple the largest group hug imaginable.

"Kurt, I want you to know I love you. That's why. I want to marry you. Maybe not tomorrow or next week, but sometime. I love you so much." Blaine says leaning in to a passionate kiss.

Kurt smiles slightly hearing the cat calls and whistles provided from his classmates. And even a background, WANKY!" from Santana.

"Well, now everyone officials knows, how our glee meetings end up. Wonderfully and filled with love." Rachel says laughing.

"Umm, just saying but not really. Well, this one did." Puck says laughing.

Once again his classmates pull him and his fiance' into the biggest hug ever.

"Best Glee Party Ever!" Kurt mumbled to Blaine pulling him into another huge kiss.

The boys finally make it back to the Hummel household.

"Ok, I asked your dad for permission but didn't tell him when." Blaine says giving Kurt a kiss and grabbing his hand.

They both walk into the door.

"Dad? Carole?" Kurt calls out laying his coat on the sofa.

"Oh, Hey son. Have a good party?" Burt asks while coming out of the kitchen with a small glass of water.

"The best ever, actually. Can you get Carole? We have something to say." Kurt says with a smile.

Burt gets up with a small huff and ventures to Carole and Burt's bedroom.

"Get up Carole. The boys have something they want to say." Burt says walking back into the room with Carole following closely behind.

"Ok, you guys. BLAINE PROPOSED!" Kurt shouts.

"OH MY GOSH!" Carole shouts running up to give the boys both hugs, congrats, and inspecting the ring.

"Congrats, Guys!" Burt says pulling Blaine and Kurt into a bear hug.

After a few rounds of hugs, congrats, and more hugs, both boys, exhausted run up to Kurt's room to sleep.

They jump into the bed together not even fixing the bed or the covers and cuddle together.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine says enveloping Kurt into a hug snuggle.

"I love you, Blaine." Kurt replies snuggling into Blaine's chest.

**A/N: YAY! Our boys are engaged. Hope you like this chapter. Please Review! Hope you have enjoyed this story. I have decided to only make this one more chapter, The Epilogue. The only reason I have decided on this is because there isn't much more drama to include. It would mostly just be fluff. Most of the beach stuff was the drama parts. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summer Vacation: The Epilogue**

**A/N: Super sorry it took so long to write for any of you that were checking back on this story! This is the final chapter unless you want me to write another story that goes along with this storyline at the end. Enjoy! :)**

"HAYLEY!" Kurt yells from downstairs finishing fixing breakfast.

"Yes, Dad?" Hayley yells, running down the stairs.

Kurt takes her in as she waltzes into the kitchen wearing a cute red flowy shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket with black converse.

"You look so cute!" Kurt shrieks running over to give her little- oops, big girl a hug.

"Yes dad, I know!" Hayley sarcastically says hugging her dad.

Blaine slowly descends the stairs and hears Kurt and Hayley talking about freshman year and friends and glee club. Blaine is glad that she will be able to attend Abraham High with her friends in New York.

Blaine starts to think about what led them up to this day.

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt, I love you more than anything in the world and I am glad and honored to be able to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine says slowly sliding a beautiful silver band with "Teenage Dream" engraved on the inside of the ring.<em>

_"Blaine, You are my everything. My life. My love. My happiness. The first few years of high school, I never thought I could be happy. I just thought I would be miserable and go to New York with Rachel and just live a lonely life. But you, you changed that. You gave mer courage to push me through the days that weren't so good. Ever since the day we met I've loved you and will continue to do so." Kurt says sliding his ring onto Blaine's finger and giving him a huge grin._

_"You may now kiss your husband!" the announcer says, grinning as the two boys kiss for their first time as a married couple._

* * *

><p><em>"Kurt! Rachel has an announcement to make!" Blaine yells from the other room.<em>

_Blaine and Kurt had invited Finn and Rachel over for dinner._

_"Okay, I'll be right there." Kurt yelled finishing up setting the plates out on the table and joining Blaine on the couch._

_"Okay, I've been thinking about this and how you've talked about adopting kids and- I want to be your surrogate." Rachel announces._

_"What?" Kurt questions looking shocked._

_"Well yeah, I mean, one of you could be the blood father and you would be amazing parents, both of you." Rachel says with a smile._

_"You would do that for us?" Kurt asks still very shocked._

_"Of course!" Rachel announces as she stands up to give Kurt and Blaine hugs._

* * *

><p><em>The phone rings as Rachel blasts over the phone," Kurt, Blaine if you want to see your daughter born get your butts over here, NOW!"<em>

_"Yep, she's in labour." the boys joke getting out of the bed to go see their daughter be born._

_As they venture to the hospital, Blaine just feels worried._

_"What if something goes wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asks clearly terrified._

_"She'll be fine, Blaine." Kurt says and just grabs his hand. _

_As they enter the room, they learn quickly that an in labour Rachel is something no one should go through._

* * *

><p><em>"6 IBS. 7 ounces." A doctor says grabbing the baby and taking her over to a small little bed on the other side of the room.<em>

_Kurt looks over to Blaine with tearing eyes as the doctor asks," So, who wants to hold her first?" _

_"Go ahead Kurt, Blaine." Rachel says looking over to both boys. _

_"Go ahead, Kurt. Go hold your daughter." Blaine bellows giving Kurt's hand a small squeeze as Kurt approaches the baby and takes her into his arms._

_"Hayley. It's the perfect name." Kurt says bringing the baby over to Blaine._

_"And the middle name is perfect. Elizabeth." Blaine says smiling at Kurt._

_"Blaine." Kurt pleads but to no avail. _

_"It's perfect. Hayley Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." Blaine announces looking to Kurt and down to Hayley and then wrapping themselves together after setting Hayley back down in her bed._

* * *

><p><em>"DADDY! LOOK AT MY PRETTY PICTURE!" Hayley Elizabeth bellows through the house.<em>

_"It's very pretty. Do you want me to put it on the fridge?" Blaine asks gently. Kurt is currently gone for a week performing on a short broadway run through New York._

_"YAY!" Hayley yells giving her dad a huge hug._

_"So, what do you want to do today?" Blaine asks picking Hayley up and putting her on his hip._

_"PARK! PARK! PARK!" Hayley shouts looking like a happy girl in a candy store. _

_"OK, Let's pack lunch!" Blaine annoucnes setting Hayley in a seat and getting out some bread and peanut butter. _

* * *

><p>Blaine suddenly awakens from his day dream and walks down to the kitchen to find Hayley and Kurt at the table eating pancakes.<p>

"Hey daddy!" Hayley bellows as she shallows her small bite.

"Hi, Baby. Ready for your first day?" Blaine asks grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting next to Kurt giving him a kiss.

"Of course! I get to see all my friends! It will be perfect!" Hayley announces.

Blaine can't but help thinking about how much of a perfect life he really does have.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story and this chapter! Please PM or review and give me any prompts you have! :) Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! So, I've decided to go on a fanfiction cleaning spree! I'll be deleted several stories on my profile, and wanted to give the heads up!

**The stories I will be deleting: (I may possible be re-writing a few of these in the future, so no worries!)**

**Making Dad Proud (It wasn't that well written)**

**New Adventures (I feel like I put Klaine together too quickly, and it didn't feel realistic)**

**Summer Vacation**

I'll probably be combining Awkward Moments and Moments of Klaine-I'll put Awkward Moments in moments of Klaine to make it a big one-shot drabble story!

Yeah, so heads up! :)


End file.
